1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network apparatus, and particularly to a modem and a method for switching operation modes.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in communication systems, cable modems have become widely used. Generally, cable modems include three types, namely a data over cable service interface specifications (DOCSIS) cable modem, a European DOCSIS (Euro-DOCSIS) cable modem, and a Japanese DOCSIS (J-DOCSIS) cable modem. Each type of cable modem has a respective specification, and works in a corresponding system such as a DOCSIS system, a Euro-DOCSIS system, or a J-DOCSIS system. Therefore, cable modem manufacturers must manufacture cable modems with different hardware and different firmware/software for customers with different specification requirements. In addition, multi system operators (MSO) must replace all hardware or update all firmware/software of cable modems for customers if the MSO switches from one system to another, for example, from a DOCSIS system to a Euro-DOCSIS system. Thus, the cost is relatively high.